PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The following is an Administrative Supplement application for Curriculum or Training Modules to Enhance Undergraduate Biomedical Research Training (NOT-GM-20-019) for award number T34GM131948 MARC U*STAR Training Program at the University of Rhode Island. The proposed new course development - Introduction to Biomedical / Biomolecular Research - will be a welcome and much-needed addition to the curriculum. This course will provide a comprehensive curricular and experiential introduction to biomedical research and will focus on quantitative and computational skills development. Enhancement of these particular skillsets is well known to mitigate the achievement gap for underrepresented students. This course will not only benefit potential MARC U*STAR applicants, but will also be broadly beneficial for all students interested in pursuing experiential biomedical research, and those pursuing graduate school or professional careers in the biomedical sciences. Currently, there is no course at the University of Rhode Island that synchronously emphasizes the development of quantitative and computational skillsets, particularly in the biomedical sciences. This course will build upon the University's mission to develop and expand undergraduate research opportunities by embedding this training within the curriculum.